


Finding One's Place

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll never be a Stark, but Jon will find his place in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding One's Place

**Author's Note:**

> For the Writerverse prompt 'brotherhood'

He wasn't a Stark, would never bear the name. Jon Snow had come to terms with that a long time ago. But he still loved his family – Ned, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon – and Theon was a friend. Catelyn …that she could never love him grieved him. For Catelyn, blood was everything, and her coldness was a constant reminder that they were not wholly his blood family. Even gaining a direwolf, the symbol of the family, couldn't make him a true Stark.

Joining the Night's Watch made the most sense. He'd never inherit Winterfell, couldn't dare hope for a marriage to a noblewoman, would always be the bastard son. But the Watch promised him true brotherhood, a place to belong, a duty to fulfil. 

It promised him a future.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviewers at LJ where this was first posted have rightly raised the issue of Catelyn's dislike for Jon not being that he's not her son but because he represents Nedd's infidelity. I agree since  
> In one of the most recently aired season two episodes it was explicitly laid out that Jon is a reminder of Ned's unfaithfulness and that's why she can't care about Jon, though previously I've had my doubts.  
> However I'm not sure I'm even saying here that Cat does hate Jon for being not of her blood, more that _Jon believes it to be so_.


End file.
